


21: Crunch

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, i forgot what i was gonna tag this as oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui gets a weird idea in his head and can't get it out.





	21: Crunch

It started as a small curiosity. Not even Kamui himself was certain of how the idea came to his head but… He found himself wondering what it would be like to bite into Exarch’s crystalline body. 

He thought it a passing thought. And so he let it go.

It was not a passing thought, he later discovered. 

In fact it had become a sort of fascination for him. 

Every night he was alone in his room, he found himself thinking about how Exarch’s crystalline hand felt in his own. Thinking about how it would feel on his shoulder. In his hair. And… elsewhere on his body.

As the days turned into weeks, he found himself further perversely fascinated by the Exarch’s partial crystalline form, and often found himself in too deep of thoughts about how Exarch would feel beneath his hands and between his teeth whenever the man in question was around, resulting in Kamui becoming a flustered mess of a man once the Exarch finally too to shaking him back into reality.

While they had quite the intimate relationship, Kamui was not one to voice his desires, even in private. He knew he had to work on it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to admitting that he wanted to bite his lover like some sort of animal.

However, that may have been a mistake on his part. As Exarch had had enough, and one night requested Kamui to meet him in his private chambers. Kamui, thinking nothing of it, entered the room entirely unprepared for Exarch to grab him with his crystal hand and all but throw him onto the large bed.

Before Kamui could splutter out a response, Exarch was sat atop his stomach, his face stuck between angry and upset. “You’ve not been listening to me lately. Why?”

Ah. It appeared Kamui had definitely shot himself in the foot with this one. “I-”

“If you say you haven’t been ignoring me then explain to me why I’ve had to repeat every word I’ve said to you for the past week at least  _ thrice _ .”

Kamui immediately shut his mouth. He was right in a sense, his thoughts had been distracting him from the words coming out of Exarch’s mouth. But how was he to explain that he wished to bite into him?

“... If you refuse to answer me in the next five minutes, I will refuse all affections from you, and you shall receive none from me for the next month.”

Kamui blinked up and took another look at the Exarch’s expression. His eyes were almost wet, and his lips were tightened together as if to hold back a pout.  _ Kamui Gaeric you Twelve damned fool _ .

“I want to bite you.”

Exarch blinked his half-formed tears away at Kamui’s words, “E-Excuse me?”

Kamui felt his face heat up as he tried to turn himself away from Exarch’s innocent expression, “I said I wish to bite you. Your… The crystal part of you. It’s been driving me mad for weeks and I can’t get the thoughts out of my head.”

There was silence between the couple, one that made Kamui squirm beneath Exarch uncomfortably. Until Exarch rolled off his stomach and laid down beside him. Kamui furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he cautiously turned his head - weary of scratching Exarch with his horns as he had done so once before. Beside him, lay Exarch, and child-like grin on his face and a crystalline pinky finger stretched out before him. 

“If all you wished to do was try a bite, all you had to do was ask, Kamui,” Exarch chuckled out, causing Kamui to pout in return.

_ That wasn’t all I had in mind _ , Kamui thought to himself, but he was not one to complain, or voice his  _ true _ desires so easily. And so, he held the crystal hand in his own, and brought the pinky finger to his lips, kissing it tenderly before gently wrapping his mouth around the tip and biting down  _ hard. _

**CRUNCH** .

The tip of the finger crumbled into his mouth and it took all of Kamui’s self-control to not swallow it immediately. Instead he carefully extracted the pieces from his mouth, and awkwardly offered them back to Exarch. 

Exarch chuckled and shook his head, “Keep them, the amount is negligible so I doubt it’d be worth the effort required to reverse the ‘damage’ you did- Actually…” Exarch sat up and took the crumbs of crystal from Kamui’s open palm, and took them off to a work desk he kept in his room. “I have an idea, but it might take a while, now that I’ve satisfied your curiosity, perhaps you could be of some use to the others while I work.”

Kamui blinked at the Exarch’s back before shrugging it off and leaving him to whatever ‘work’ he had planned.

\-----

It was several days later that the Exarch called him once more to his room. Apparently he had completed his ‘small project’.

That project was, apparently, to give Kamui a Twelve damned heart attack. For when Kamui shut the door to Exarch’s room behind him, he was presented with a small box, containing what could only be described as an engagement ring, in which the crystal centerpiece was a  _ literal _ part of Exarch.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
